La Fantôme du tennis
by xenaharry97
Summary: Et si nous rajoutions à l'histoire originelle quelqu'un d'exceptionnelle. Une jeune fille du nom d'Addams. Iront-ils jusqu'au national ? C'est un Fuji/OC
1. Intro

**La Fantôme du tennis**

Et si nous rajoutions à l'histoire originelle quelqu'un d'exceptionnelle. Une jeune fille du nom d'Addams. Iront-ils jusqu'au national ? C'est un Fuji/OC

* * *

Texte

 **\- Parole**

« Pensée »

Et se sera pareil pour tous les chapitres

* * *

Intro :

C'est aujourd'hui samedi 12 septembre, que tout commença.

Le manoir près du parc, de la charmante ville de Tokyo, pouvait facilement se faire passer pour hanter. Beaucoup d'habitants de la ville fessaient un détoure pour éviter de passé devant le vieux portail de fer forger rouiller de la demeure Addams. Se n'était pas les grille qui leurs fessaient peur, mais plutôt l'ambiance. Car en effet celui-ci était construit non pas sur, mais dans un cimetière. Cimetière ou reposait les dépouilles de nombreux Addams. Le bâtiment s'emblait en ruine et près à s'écrouler. Les fenêtres casser fessait hurler le vent et grincer les parquets pourrit jusqu'a la route. Si on regardait bien on pouvait voir attenante à la ruine une serre de verre avec pour seul plante des mauvaises herbes.

Et ces dans ce petit manoir, qu'une une famille pas comme les autres se réinstalla. Après tout il s'agissait d'un bien de famille.

Elle était constituée de sept personnes toute différentes les une que les autres, avec seulement se grain de folie voir de démence qui caractérisait si bien toute la noble famille des Addams.

Morticia Addams de son nom de jeune fille Black, épouse de Gomez Addams, était une très belle femme. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs comme la nuit, de grands yeux onyx, une peau blanche comme la mort, une talle fine. Elle portait en permanence une robe d'entement en dentelle noir, qui la rendait que plus sublime encore.

Gomez Addams, son mari, était tout comme sa femme très beau à sa manière. Héritier d'une grande famille anglais. Dahieur il portait toujours une moustache aristocratique et son costume, même quand il fessait du sport.

Fétide Addams, frère de Gomez, et accessoirement mon oncle. Que puis-je dire ? Oh…oui je ses il s'agit d'un homme complètement chauve toujours vêtu d'un manteau marron à fourrure. Et complètement dingue de TNT. Si, si je vous le jure il ne peut pas se passer de faire exploser quel que chose.

Puis il y a ma grand-mère, la mère de mon père Gomez. Si je devais la décrire je prendrais surement comme model les vielle sorcière qu'il y a dans les livre sur Salem, qui compose un nombre incalculable de posions en tout gore dans un immense chaudron. Sauf qu'elles, elles tuent leurs ingrédients avant de les mètre dans la marmite à bouillir.

Il y a ensuite Max, notre maitre d'hôtel. Un homme qui pourrait ressembler à la créature de Frankenstein. Quesque je raconte, évidement qu'il lui ressemble ses un de ses descendent. Il est aussi violoniste et pianiste pour mes parents à ses heurs perdus.

Vien ensuit la chose, la ses plus compliquer la chose… ces la chose. D'où son nom complait La Chose La Chose. Oui, oui je vous jure s'est son nom. Elle ne sort pas souvent du manoir, trop peur de se faire écraser par une voiture. Elle nous parle souvent en morse ou en signant.

Et enfin moi, Xena Black Addams, je suis la fille de Gomez et de Morticia. J'ai 12 ans, je suis arrivée avec ma famille il y a deux jour, avent nous étions à Londres, et encore avent à Forks, une petite ville des Etats-Unis.

Nous nous somme installés dans le manoir familiale, derrières cette horrible parc, que l'on peut voir de certaine fenêtre. Il est proche de la ville et de mon futur collège Seigaku. Bon, oui, je sais, la rentre est déjà passé, et alors. Ses pas comme si père ne m'avait pas donné de cour, après tout je parle couramment, Français, Anglais, Japonais, Espagnol, et Ruse. Mais se que j'aime le plus c'est le tennis. J'ai déjà participé à certain tournoi, dont l'Open junior. Je n'ai jamais perdu un seul match sauf contre mon père.

* * *

j'espère que cette nouvelle fanfiction vous à plus.

le prochain chapitre devrai être mercredi prochain si j'avance bien alors n'hésiter pas a me dire de que vous en penser.


	2. Nouvelle élève

Bonjour,

J'aimerai m'excuser pour les faute d'orthographes.

Je suis a la rechercher d'un(e) Beta pour seul que sa intéresse.

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Nouvelle élève

PVO : Fuji

Devant le très célèbre collège Seigaku, Fuji Shusuke regardait une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blancs mécher de violet et de noir sur les pointes, tombant juste dans la courbure du dos. Elle était habiller avec la tenue du collège et portait des botte à talon blanche. Elle avait également avec elle un sac de tennis de couleur blanc, violet et noire avec le motif d'une rose noire fané brodé dessus.

Il ne l'avait jamais vu avant, il en était sur. Il regrettait de la voir que de dos, de ne pas voir ses yeux, ni son visage, qui devait être, il en était sur, magnifique.

Il fut cependant interrompu dans ses réflexions par les trois premières années du club qui arrivaient, en discutant, ou en crient aurait été plus exacte.

 **\- Dit… dit… ta entendu Horio ?**

 **\- Entendu quoi ?**

 **\- Il parait qu'il y a un fantôme dans le parc.** Déclara Katchiro.

 **\- Pfff… Nin porte quoi, les fantômes sa existe pas.**

 **\- Si, il parait qu'il apparait à minuit et qu'il joue au tennis sur le cour nord.** Rétorqua Katsuo.

 **\- Un fantôme dans le parc… qui joue au tennis… cour nord…**

 **\- Ah…** hurlèrent les trois premières années surprit.

 **\- Inui-senpai !**

 **\- Intéressent…**

« Un fantôme dans le parc ? » Se répétait mentalement Fuji, tout en se dirigent vert la gille du collège « sur le cour nord. Mais… Non impossible personne ne peut jouer sur se cour. »

En effet, le cour en question était du coter nord du parc. C'était le seul cour à n'être jamais utiliser, contrairement aux quatre autres, ou il y avait toujours du monde et qu'on ne pouvait jouer qu'an double. Il était couvert de boss qui fessait rebondir les balles dans n'importe quel direction. Les lignes du terrain étaient quasiment effacer. Mais se n'était pas le pire, le pire était les ronces qui poussais a travers le terrain, qui fessait tomber les joueur et ou les blaisaient, le rendant inutilisable. C'était un cour qui avait beaucoup servit dans le passer qui aujourd'hui était juste à l'abandon. Il avait déjà été refait à de nombreuse reprise seulement au bon de quelque mois, il retrouvait inlassablement sa forme originel, s'en que personne ne sache pourquoi. Beaucoup de monde disait que « le cour nord du parc est maudit ».

De la a croire cette histoire…

« Bon et cette fille…et si j'allait l'aider ? »

La jeune fille était déjà partie depuis longtemps. Il continuait cependant à la chercher du regard, sens trop s'avoir pourquoi, mais elle était déjà partit. Elle avait disparut, se qui le surprit, car il ne lavait pas vu, et elle aurait du passé devant lui.

Il avait une drôle d'impression, on ne disparait pas comme ca, aussi rapidement. « Elle est apparut de nulle part et disparait comme par magie… »

C'était la première foi qu'il ressentait ca pour quelqu'un, et fut très vite énerver de ne pas avoir put voir son visage. Mais il s'entait qu'il finirait par la revoir à un moment ou un autre.

La journée passa et avec elle l'heur du club arriva. Fuji se dirigeait vers les vestiaires en ruminent, se qui lui arrivait très rarement, arrive au vestiaire il se changea, et partie pour les terriens de tennis du club.

La catche était debout près d'un des filets et avait réunit tout le monde. Fuji s'installa donc, comme a son habitude, à coter des autres et attendit, les retarde à terre qui n'était autre que Momo et Echizen. Une foi ceux-ci arrivé, et 10 tour de terrain offert généreusement par le capitaine Tezuka à faire après, elle prit la parole :

 **\- Bon comme vous le savez le tournoi interne va pas tarder a commencez, afin de designer les prochain titulaire pour le prochain tournoi. Exceptionnellement j'ai décidé d'un petit changement. Les troisièmes et deuxièmes années vont y participé ainsi que deux premières années Echizen Ryoma block D et une jeune fille qui vient juste de s'inscrire block C.**

Des murmures s'élevaient dans les rangs.

\- Une fille mais…

\- Silence. Ma décision est prise. C'est pour cela que je souhaite vous présenter mademoiselle Black qui s'entrainera désormais avec nous.

Une jeune fille sorti de nulle part et les firent sursauter. « Mais, ses elle. » En effet la jeune fille était bien la même que celle qu'il avait vu de dos. Il vit enfin son visage fin et gracieux, sa peau blanche, et ses grands yeux améthyste. Elle portait une longue robe blanche resserré à la taille par un corset noir laser d'un lin lilas. Il la détailla longtemps puis son regard descendit à ses pieds qui eu étaient nu. « Magnifique… »


	3. Mais comment ?

Bonjour,

je suis vraiment désoler pour les faut d'orthographes,

je suis a la recherche d'un(e) Beta qui pourrai me corriger,

donc si l'histoire vous plais...

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Mais comment ?

PVO : Xena

Xena était partie du cour non pas plus top mais comme les autres. Personne ne l'avait remarqué comme d'habitude. Mais sa ne la dérangeait pas le moins du monde au moins elle était tranquille et sur tout libre.

Elle avait trouvé une petit boulot, acer rapidement, et se dirigeait vers celui-ci. Elle travaillait tous les soirs de la semaine du lundi au vendredi de 19h a 23h. 4h de travaille qui lui plaisait plus que tout. Mais malgré cela elle n'en avait parlé qu'à ses parents car elle savait que si elle en parlait à quelqu'un d'autres il la regarderait bizarrement et ses parents en étaient très fiers d'elle. N'est pas thanatopracteur qui veut, mais se n'étais pas grave car sa lui plaisait et s'était l'essentielle.

Elle aimait travailler avec les morts eux au moins entaient silencieux, calme, et n'avaient d'autre chois que de l'écoute parler de chose et d'autre bien souvent de tennis, oui sa peut sembler étrange mais elle aimait parler avec les morts, elle trouvait cela très reposent. C'était une des raisons pour lesquels la avait choisi se petit travail, la deuxième était l'odeur de formole qui embaumait la pièce et parfois si elle avait de la chance, c'était l'odeur des chaires en décomposition.

C'est pour cela qu'elle se rendait à la clinique Shuishiro.

PVO : Fuji

Le restent des titulaire et non titulaire partir ensemble après l'entrainement. Tout en discutant les un avec les autres, ils en vinrent au sujet que tout le monde se posait.

 **\- Dit Momo, comment ta fait pour perdre ? Demanda Echizen.**

« Sa deviens intéressent, je devrais peut être écouté ? »

 **\- Sa va peut être te faire blizzard mais j'en ses rien.**

 **\- Nya ! Comment ca ? (Eiji a tendance à mètre des nya partout)**

 **\- C'est juste que sa ses passer tellement vite que…**

 **\- Vite ! Comment sa raconte ! Ordonna Tezuka.**

Flashe back Momo

 **\- Le match Momoshiro senpai et Xena Black va pouvoir commence.**

Momo était déjà sur un coter du cour quand elle apparut devant lui en soufflant sur l'autres coter du cour.

 **\- Et gamine sa va prête à commencer ?**

Mais et il ne ressue aucune raiponce. Il la vie sortir sa raquette de son sac. Elle était de couleur blanche et noire, avec des traces d'usure sur le cadre, et son cordage était par endroit détendu, c'était un des vieux model qu'on ne trouve plus nul par. Mais se qui le surprit le plus se fut le manque de grippe.

 **\- Tu ne mes pas de grippe sur ta raquette.**

 **\- Non, j'arrive pas à bien jouer avec. On commence.**

Il fit tourner sa raquette afin de designer celui qui avait le premier service, et se fut lui qui le remporta.

 **\- Désoler se sera pour une prochaine foi.**

 **-…**

Et ses comme sa que le matche commença. Momo fit le premier service qui lui fut immédiatement retourné comme sa deuxième troisième et quatrième balle.

 **\- Avenage Xena.**

 **\- Tes douer. Ok ses partit.**

Il se mit à jouer sérieusement, mais pas un seul servisse passait. Xena finissait toujours par gagner sur les retours, puis il perdit son premier service. C'était un jeu blanc.

 **\- Jeu Xena.**

« Quoi il faut que je me ressaisisse se n'ai qu'une première année » Xena se mit enfin en position, et fit son premier service. « Son service n'est pas très puisent. Mais elle est très précise. »

Trois balles passèrent et il perdit le premier point du deuxième set. Et se fut de même pour le restent du set. Le matche se déroulait ainsi Momo ne pouvait qu'observer sa déchéance. A chaque foi qu'elle avait le service, elle gagnait en trois balles. A chaque foi qu'il avait la balle, elle gainait sur il retour gagnent.

Fin flash back Momo

\- Et voila, ca ses passer comme sa.

\- Attend, tu es entrain de nous dire que chaque balle qu'elle ta envoiliez n'a durer que trois échange et se a chaque foi tout le long du matche?

\- Oui c'est sa capitaine.

\- Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Oishi, c'est pas possible…demanda Kikumaru.

« … »

\- Combien de temps à durer le match

\- Inui senpai, je c'est-à-dire…il a duré…de ma première balle a la dernière et en content la pause…20 minutes… peut être moins.

\- Quoi ! Dirent-ils tous ensemble incrédule.

« Elle n'a mit que 20 minutes à battre Momo, mais comment ? »

Fuji entendit Tezuka déglutir. Il le vit se tourner vers Kawamura et le regarder.

Kawamura était le seul à n'avoir rien dit. Il était devenu aussi blanc qu'un linge si se n'ai plus. « Oh ! Taka, non sa…sa ne peut pas être sa ! »

\- Et toi Takasan ?

\- Je… s'ai à dire…

\- Taka. Raconte s'il te plaît. Demanda Oishi inquiet.

\- Mon match a duré 20 minutes. Et t'en qu'a raconter le déroulement…

\- On peut reprendre le match de Momo c'est sa ?

Pour seul raiponce ils ne reçurent qu'un hochement affirmatif de la tête, qui les laissa s'en voix. « Deux titulaire qui perde de la même façon, dans un temps record. Bon sens ses qui cette fille » Enfin ils se séparèrent afin de rentré chez eux.


	4. Une nouvelle tenue

Chapitre 3 : Une nouvelle tenue

PVO : Fuji

Oishi rentra dans les vestiaires avec a la main deux morceau de papier. Il se dirigea d'abor vers Ryoma puis se tourna vers Xena.

 **\- Echizen écrit ta taille et donne-le à Ryusaki sensei. Xena tu…je lui donnerais sur le terrain. Fuji si tu es près allons y ensemble.**

« C'est marrant j'étais sur qu'elle était la moi aussi. Elle est peut être déjà sur les cours. »

Oishi vit Ryusaki sensei et alla la trouver Fuji toujours silencieux à ses cote.

 **\- Ah, Oishi ! Tu a trouvé les deux nouveaux ?**

 **\- J'ai juste trouvé Echizen. Xena est introuvable.**

 **\- Mmm…**

 **\- Elle n'est ni dans les vestiaires ni sur les cours.**

La catche les regardait pas très surprise, « elle sourit ou je rêve » oui la cache souriais.

 **\- Xena, dit-t'elle sent osé la voix, tu peux venir ?**

« Elle pense vraiment qu'elle vas venir ? Je suis sur qu'a l'autre bout des cours il ne l'on pas entendu. »

 **\- Oui, Madame.**

 **\- Haaa ! dirent-ils en même temps surprit de l'arrivé de la jeune rechercher.**

« Elle vent d'ou bon sen elle ma fait peur !»

 **\- Tien, écrit ta taille dessus pour la tenu de titulaire, que je puise passer commende.**

 **\- Je vais pas devoir porter ca. Dit-elle en regardent la tenu que les deux titulaire portai.**

 **\- Oui, et non tu es une fille donc elle sera légèrement différente de plus je crois que si tu na pas une tenus avec corset de refusera de jouer donc…**

 **\- Ok, 38**

 **\- Bien tu peux partir.**

 **Et elle disparu de la même manière quel était arrivée.**

 **\- Catch…**

 **\- Oui ?**

 **\- Comment se fait il qu'elle apparaisse et disparaisse comme sa ?**

 **\- Vous conterez peut être son secret un jour, mais se ne sera pas par moi. Qui y a-t-il Oishi ?**

 **\- Elle ne vous a pas donnez la taille des chaussures.**

 **\- Moui, et alors.**

Fuji se tourna vers Oishi pensif. « Je ne comprends virement pas cette fille est un vrais mystère. Bon il y a encore l'entrainement. »

Puis l'entrainement pris fin, chaque titulaire était entrain de se séparer quand un tintement de grelot leur, arriva aux oreilles. Ils la virent passer a cote d'eux et partir sen se retourner. « Que ! Elle n'était pas partie ? »

 **\- Elle est étrange la nouvelle. Je vais faire quelque recherche se soir. A demain. Déclara Inui en partent.**

Puis, enfin ils se séparèrent chacun dans une réflexion différente. « C'est une drôle de fille, elle ne parle à personne sauf de temps en temps à la catch. Enfin Inui aura surement des infos intéressantes sur elle. »

PVO Xena

Le week-end était passé pour Xena comme à son habitude. Elle avait fait de la cuisine avec sa grand-mère, lu quelque livre sur la torture à travers les âges et sur les différent criminel de l'histoire. Elle avait ensuite été jouée avec son partenaire, dans le parc, sur le cour nord.

Et la elle se dirigeait un lundi matin vers Seigaku pour l'entrainement matinal.

Arrivé sur le cour elle se dirigea vers Ryusaki sensei et comme d'habitude lui signala sa présence fessent sursauter la femme.

 **\- Ah ! Xena, je ne mis habituerait jamais.**

 **\- Désoler…**

 **\- Non ne t'excuse pas. L'entrainement va commencer.**

Elle commença à se retourner quand soudaient elle fut interrompu par la coatch.

 **\- Ta tenus est arrivé tu pourras aller la chercher se soir après l'entrainement.**

 **\- Bien, madame.**

La journée passa tranquillement. Et le soir venue elle se dirigea vers la boutique que la catch lui avait donné. Elle s'arrêta devant en grimassent. « Non mes franchement ses quoi cette boutique ! Il n'y a pas de toile d'araigne n'y de vitre casser. Il faut vraiment que je rentre la dedans ? Non, mes franchement quel mauvais gout. Bon ma fille respire profondément et ses parti tu n'a pas le choix. J'espère que la tenu sera quand même potable. »

 **\- Bonjour jeune fille que puis-je faire pour vous ?**

 **\- Je vien chercher un uniforme.**

 **\- Oh, oui ! Ses vrais, tout à l'heur un jeune de première année est venu chercher le sien. C'était la première foi « pitié que quelqu'un le fasse taire ! » et quand a vous. Je crois que c'est la première foi que je fat la tenu d'une jeune fille venez…**

Elle fut traine vers une cabine et le vendeur reprit a son plus grand malheur.

 **\- Vous devez l'essayiez.**

Elle rentra donc dans la cabine « Mmm…plutôt pas mal » elle passa une robe blanche qui lui arrivait au dessus des genoux, avec des manches courte. Elle n'était pas très près du corps mais se n'était pas si grave car un corset bleu la resserrai très bien à la taille.

Elle ressorti de la cabine.

 **\- Parfait !**

 **\- Je suis ravit que cela vous plaise. Et voici la veste.**

La veste qu'elle mit était la même que selle des titulaires bleu et blanche avec Seigaku écrit dans le dos et son nom écrit plus petit en dessus.

 **\- Voulez-vous que je vous la cintre plus ?**

 **\- Non se ne sera pas la peine. Au revoir.**

Elle sortie le plus vite quelle put s'en même prendre la peine de se changer. « Il n'est pas question que je reste une minute de plus avec cette hommes. »

* * *

Désoler pour les faute. Mais malgré ca j'espère que ca vous plait. Hésiter pas a mètre une petite Reviews.


	5. un entrainement particulier

Bon puisque j'ai il me s'emble une semaine de retard désoler. J'ai décider de poster deux chapitre cette semaine. J'espère que sa me fera pardonner.

* * *

Chapitre 4 : un entrainement particulier

PVO : Xena

 **\- Attendez une minute, pour les titulaire j'ai demandé à Inui de vous préparer un planning spécial.**

 **\- Pour le tournoi national nous devons étrenner no gambe donc pendant les entraiment vous porterez ses ' Power ankler ' 2X250g et avec ses chaussettes cela fait 1kg.**

 **\- Se n'est pas si lourd.**

 **\- De plus, reprit Inui ignorent l'intervention de Momo, chacun de vous passerez sur se terrain. Il y a trois plots et chaque personne aura des balles rouges, bleus, jeunes et devra toucher le bon plot en fonction de la couleur de la balle.**

 **\- Nya…je vois**

 **\- Eiji, allons y.**

 **\- Echizen avec moi.**

A propos j'ai oublier de vous dire, a chaque fois que vous louperez une balle, vous devrez boire mon jus végétal spécial Inui.

 **\- Qu'es qu'il y a dedans ?**

 **\- De la bouffe**.

D'un seul coup Eiji se mis a courir vers les lavabots.

 **\- De l'eau !**

Puis viens le tour d'Echizen qui parti lui aussi en courent.

 **\- De l'eau !**

 **\- Oishi ! Kawamura !**

Oishi s'écroula terrasser par le jus d'Inui

 **\- Tien, Taka-san ta raquette.**

 **\- Désoler Fuji. Borning Rouge…Très bien jaune**

Puis se fut le tour de Taka-san, Momo.

 **\- C'n'est pas juste tu la fait exprès Fuji…**

 **\- Oui, je voulais gouter.**

Il prit le verre des mains d'Inui et le but.

 **\- Mmm, c'est plutôt bon, je le conseille.**

 **\- Arrête de décorner !**

 **\- Xena c'est a toi !**

A ses mots je me suis placé comme les autres avant moi, sur le cour. La première balle fut lancer.

 **\- Rouge…bleu…bleu…jaune…rouge**

PVO : Fuji

Et se fut comme sa jusqu'à la fin du panier.

 **\- Et bas sa alors elle en a pas loupé une !**

 **\- Inui senpai ?**

 **\- Oui ?**

 **\- Je peux en avoir, j'ai un peu soif.**

« Elle est mignonne quand elle rougie »

 **\- Non, ne boit pas sa. L'interrompi Eiji.**

 **\- Pourquoi ? Sa peut pas être pire que les boissons de grand-mère.**

 **\- Hahahaha. Rire Ryusaki. Sa je peux te le confirmer, sa peut pas être pire.**

Elle rapprocha le verre et le du.

 **\- Inui senpai.**

 **\- Mmm…**

 **\- Tu devrais ragouter des navets et du persil, aux carottes, radies, betteraves, choux pomme, et courgettes.**

 **\- Quoi !**

 **\- Se son bien les ingrédients que tu a mit dedans ?**

 **\- Euh… oui…j'essaierai pour la prochaine foi.**

 **\- Xena ! Hurla Momo qu'es qu'il te prend de donner des idées comme ca à Inui senpai il est capable de nous les faire boire.**

 **\- Et alors ? Ou est le mal ?**

 **\- Je…non laisse tomber.**

« Elle m'intéresse de plus en plus. »

 **\- Kikumaru, tu lâches ton grippe pendent tes cous, améliore tes avant bras. Oishi, Kaido, les déplacements. Kawamura, Fuji votre cours sur les coter. Momo diminue de 30% ta puissance. Tezuka tu n'es pas ase souple. Echizen commence par deux verres de lait par semaine. Et enfin Xena…**

 **\- Elle est passé ou ?**

 **\- Je suis la.**

 **-Ah !**

 **\- Bon, bas j'ai pas grand-chose à dire. Juste ne réapparais pas comme sa.**

 **\- Oui ! Ca fou la trouille, nya.**

* * *

Désoler pour les faute.


End file.
